100 Themes Challenge - Madagascar
by Furattii
Summary: I took the 100 Themes Challenge! Now you may be thinking, "DO YOU WANT TO KILL YOUSELF FURATTII?". Noooooo! But I DO want a challenge and I've been wanting to do this for a long time now, so if you wants, take looks but I WARNS- IT CONTAINS SPOLIERS. Read at your own risk! OC's and Canon Characters alike!


**Hokay. Uhm, hi, sorry I haven't been posting much lately. As this is my senior year, I have to try ever harder to end up with good scores on plenty of my tests and schoolwork to get a chance to get into a good college and finally figure out what the hell I want to study. I KNOW I want to write, and I can only have two majors so writing WILL be a major. The other one, I'm between Art and Paleontology. I love both, and I want to study both, gosh, choosing is so hard, but, I guess the winner will be which one that can earn me a big salary and stuff. **

**And I do NOT want to hear any whining or telling me to hurry up with the next Chapter of either this Challenge or the Circus Showdown, it will just be ignored. I have very busy guys, please keep that in mind and even if you say _"I understand that you're busy yadda yadda yadda but could you please hurry". _Uhm, NO, guys. Sorry, but school is much more important right now and the only free time I will have is probably at the end of every week. And even then I might not have time because of homework I need to complete. **

**I decided to take the 100 Themes Challenge. For reasons somewhere along the lines of "I want a challenge" _( lol, get it? *SHOT*) _but also for practice at getting themes. I didn't know whether to make it for Madagascar or DBZ,and considering I have more MAD art done than DBZ, I chose it. So, prepare yourselves! They will be in random order since I can't just pertain to a theme at that exact moment, I felt like writing this theme and I did. SPOILERS SO BEWARES.**

* * *

**100 Themes Challenge**

**#44** – _At Peace_

* * *

Vitaly stood outside the cars, pacing anxiously, back and forth, and side to side, trying his best to ignore the loud grunts and screams of pain in his car. He flinched every time she screamed, he looked up every time there was silence, and he closed his eyes when he heard her cry. The others were there to pat him on the back, to reassure him that Saffy would make it, that she and the cubs would be alright.

He wasn't so sure with every passing hour that stood.

Alex looked at his friend nervously; he knew how it felt- the pain of not being beside his love, and waiting for whatever was to happen next. Gia stood next to him, cuddling their infant daughter, Alessandra, as they stood by Vitaly in what was the biggest moment of the Circus at this time.

Gia looked over to Alex, who looked back at her, a faint smile on his lips. _'She'll make it'_ he mouthed. She nodded her head and rested against his shoulders and licked her infant, only for the young child to stir and mew when Saffy once again screamed.

Vitaly was shaking now, he knew cub birth was a very long and painful process, he had watched it happen with Gloria, and how Melman had been worried sick. He had watched Gia, how Alex stood frozen in fear, and now- it was his turn. For the last few weeks, he had wondered. Was it a boy? A girl? Both? He knew it was foolish for him to care of the gender but he could not help but wonder at the little miracle Saffy would bring to the world.

Every now and then, Melman would send Gloria to get more towels and more water, and she would be quick to get it. The other animals of the Circus, the elephants, the dogs and the Triplets, who also were waiting on the birth of Vitaly's cubs, had already prepared and warmed the water, to help out, but other than that, they didn't do much. How could they? Melman was their only doctor, and Gloria had already some experience with cub birth twice already. Vitaly could count on them two… right?

He was about to finally just succumb to his worries and jump in the car and see for himself why it was taking far too long until Gloria opened the door, a huge grin on her face.

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!" she yelled loudly and closed the doors. The animals cried in joy and the red tiger could not help but sigh in relief. The others patted him and congratulated him; Alex went ahead and hugged him, along with Gia who held "Alice" tight. Vitaly, however, could not keep the grin off his face.

He was a father now. A _father_.

Gloria came out again. "A BOY! A BOY!" she screamed, and went back inside. The tiger's chest swelled with pride. A _boy_. His inspiration and most treasured memory. He gave Alex a smirk while the Lion frowned at him, but in a joking manner, a joke the two shared since Alex's cub's birth.

Gloria came out once again. "A GIRL! YOU GOT A BEAUTIFUL LITTLE _GIRL_!" she squealed and ran back in. The rest of the animals were shocked. Two cubs! What a feat! Vitaly merely stared back at the Car door, blinking. He had two cubs? A boy and a girl!? His smile widened. A beautiful little girl, his little girl. HIS.

He could only imagine the relief of Saffy, knowing that both of her cubs are here now. They finally have the family they wished for. The biggest surprise came when Gloria once again popped back out and screamed for a final time before going back in the car: "ANOTHER BOY!"

The tiger felt extreme pride and happiness. He and Saffy have two darling, strong boys and a pretty little girl. What more could he ask for!? He just wanted to jump in the car and nuzzle his mate before eyeing his little ones for the first time. Gia squealed happily, leaving little "Alice" to wonder and look at her mother with huge bug eyes. Alex laughed and patted Vitaly rather hard on the back.

"Way to go! Three cubs! You _rascal_!" the lion joked. Gia pinched her mate. Vitaly could only manage to blush and laugh in response. He could not wait until Melman came out, told him that all three were healthy and- Gloria came out a second time, Vitaly grinned even wider than he previously had, wondering if he had _four_ cubs now but the look on her face destroyed everything.

She held her head low, her eyes saddened. The tiger could not bear to look- what had happened?

"I'm sorry Vitaly" she held out small blankets, assorted into a baby carrier. The tiger had not even noticed her carrying it. "We… we lost one" she held out the pieces of cloth over to Vitaly. The tiger peeked, and he could see the small, black ears of his dead son. The tiger, shock overcoming him, took the cub in his paws and stared. The animals tried their best not to speak. They did not know how the red tiger was going to react; the only sound that could be heard was the faint sobbing of a female inside his car, the sobbing of a mother who had lost her child.

And the tiger felt the same hole overtaking him.

He held the small child close and nuzzled him. Not it, but _him_. His son. With one paw, he delicately took the cloth away from his son's face, and he could see exactly what his son looked like. Lifeless, wet white fur, with brown stripes, markings of him and Saffy on his face and body, he looked just like her. The small cub did not make a sound, did not wail, did not mew, he was simply lifeless.

The red tiger trembled. He lost his child, his poor little one, the king of his heart. Taking one good look at the child, Vitaly ran a paw over his son, wanting to connect with his child.

Then, a miracle had occurred. The cub stirred, shivering for a split second, then resolved to not making a single move. The red tiger froze and held the cub even closer, licking the top of his head. The cub stirred again and mewed, his small paw slowly extending to feel his father. Vitaly held the cub close and looked back at his friends, a huge smile on his face.

The animals had thought he had lost his mind but seeing and hearing him yell that his son lives, the animals crowded around to see the little newborn. The cub trembled in his father's paws, very small but more energetic than he previously was. Melman had come out of the car and gasped.

"Oh my goodness! He lives! Gloria! Get me a warmth cloth! It's too cold outside for a cub!"

Vitaly looked at Melman and sighed happily, he did not care if Melman or Gloria had made the mistake, the cub had not moved in their care, and it was not their fault. But… it was as if the cub wanted to be born in his father's paws, or died, so he could be reborn in the one who sired him.

The cub mewed once again and tried his best to look around his surroundings. Vitaly beckoned his nose towards the cub and nuzzled him. The small, white cub, knowing where his father was, took his tongue out and lightly licked his father's large nose. Gloria came out with warm cloths and took the child away from Vitaly's paws and wrapped the cub comfortably in his own towel and grinned at the red tiger.

"We'll take him to Saffy, and Melman told me to tell you that you can see the other's now"

The red tiger wasted no time and immediately charged in the cart after Gloria, stopping in the frame, looking over the scene.

Saffy was laying down in comfortable pillows and covers, breathing deeply as her cubs nursed. Gloria washed the white cub before putting him down next to his siblings so he could have a turn. She also made sure to put extra warm covers onto the cubs. Vitaly came forward and looked over his mate as she sighed in relief.

Gloria had taken one last look at the newest family in the Circus before hurrying off, she knew that Vitaly wanted time alone and the best thing to do was get rid of everyone and tell them to shoo away.

The red tiger made space next to Saffy, and looked the cubs over. She nuzzled him when he settled his head over her shoulder to get a better look at his newborns.

"God" she groaned. "That was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. Can we not do this agin?" she joked dryly, moving herself a bit as her back ached. Vitaly snorted and licked her scruff.

"I don't know, maybe" he replied, looking down once more. "So, the big red one, is oldest?" he questioned, looking at his mate for reassurance. Saffy smiled and nodded.

"Yep. Our beautiful little Sangha" Vitaly stared at her.

"'_Sangha'_?" he questioned. Saffy ignored his doubting voice and nodded. "Yes. Sangha. _Association_." She spoke before resting her head back down. "I gave birth to your cubs, I name the first born" she spoke again. Vitaly could only smirk. She was fiery even after giving birth.

"Alright. Second born, the smaller red one" he spoke, cooing at said cub. The small female had mewed and suckled once more. "Anastasia"

"Such a cliché with you Russians" his mate snorted. "But it's pretty". The red tiger nodded. "Yes. It means _'Resurrection'_. She is your copy, she is you, another you for me to care and love" Saffy purred and nuzzled her mate once more.

"Seriously, you're such a romantic" she teasing, licking his cheeks. The tiger laughed and returned his mate's affection back.

"And this one", he pointed to the white cub. His little son. "He is Vasily. He is the King of my heart, and his birth will be the reminder of how_ important_ life is and how thankful I am to see and watch him grow up" Saffy once more snorted.

"'_Vasily'_? Sounds a lot like _'Vitaly'_ to me" she joked. "Are you sure that was the real reason you chose the name?" she laughed. Vitaly rolled his eyes.

"You are such a cub" he spoke, helping the cubs find their way back to their mother's breast.

"I'm six years old" she scoffed. "I can't give up by cub acts just yet" she giggled, her paw running through her mate's muzzle. "And considering the fact that I just gave birth, I'm going to sleep" Vitaly snorted and pulled up a pillow for his mate to lay her head on.

"Sleep. I vatch the cubs" he spoke to her. Saffy held his muzzle, pulled him closer and kissed his lips.

"Goodnight Vitaly. And goodnight to you Sangha, my little one, Ana my little princess, and Vasily, my baby boy" Vitaly watched as she nuzzled and licked each one of her cubs and laid her head back down onto the pillow and sleep. He looked over his cubs and smiled once again.

No other male had felt more pride than when he saw his newborn cubs, with his mate sleeping soundly. She had done a wonderful job, and these three little troublemakers would soon drive him crazy but now, he was thankful that they all had lived. Especially little Vasily.

After weeks of worrying, all that stress and those thoughts roaming in his head, all adding up to this day- Vitaly could finally be at peace.

* * *

**I bet hardly any of you expected that I would do this. It's like all of you are 'omg I hope nothing happens to my fav character' and I'm like 'lol'. _*SHOT* _**

**But yeah, we almost lost Vasily there. Poor guy, he turns into this big braggart years later and thinks he's all that because he came back to life XD Crazy git. But yeah, this is PARTLY a spolier and partially NOT, only because I KNOW you guys know that Old Vitaly and Saffy get together and got busy and had these three cuties. It's pretty late, and I wanna go to sleep. **

**:'(**

**But I hope you enjoy this anyways, even if it not Circus Showdown. **


End file.
